


The Wonders of Self Explor8ion

by vriska4laifu



Series: Vriska’s Earth C Adventures [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/vriska4laifu
Summary: Vriska gets a little handsy before going to bed.





	The Wonders of Self Explor8ion

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! And a one shot to boot! Could be read as a prequel to my other Vriska fic? Sure why not.

Vriska plopped down on her new human bed; full sized with a canopy attachment, decked out in a soothing blue theme. She admitted it looked nice, as Rose and Kanaya had helped her pick it out as opposed to some clashing colors she had initially been set on. Leaning back to lay down, she spread her arms out along the comforter. 

It was spacious enough, almost to a weird degree. She was so used to a ‘bed’ being a small confined cocoon filled with green sopor, that it was strange when she first saw one of them through her screen. How could humans sleep on these things, if they didn’t have any slime to help the nightmares? She soon cane to learn however, that such a thing was unique to trolls. Or more specifically Alternia. She had noticed that once they had entered the game, and then being on the meteor, that much of the vague visions and feelings of terror, destruction, and pain had lessened to such a degree they were almost completely gone. And living on Earth C had completely eradicated them for her after a year or so. 

Wiggling and curling up to the best position, she snuggled up with one of her light blue pillows, breathing in the light lavender scent. A calming smell, and one that made her feel fresh. The lamp on her bed stand shifted from a white light to a soft purple glow, thanks to the aid of Rose setting up a schedule with it. She closed her eyes, trying to allow herself to get used to the firm but fluffy mattress beneath her, and the soft touch of blankets and pillows around her.

An hour had passed and Vriska.. Well she was still up. She had changed positions, even gotten underneath the covers, but nothing worked so far. With a sigh, she slid out of bed to walk over to her desk, nestling her rump into the cushy seat of her chair. Moving the mouse, the screen cane to life as she pulled up her chat client to see who was on. A few of her buddies were, though with not very invitingly statuses showing. While she was pretty in the know about how they didn’t really mean anything at this point, she still didn’t want to disturb them. And she wasn’t sure if she was even up for chatting long herself. Closing out, she opened up the browser.

Now, it hadn’t originally been her intent, but in that time flipping and flopping on her bed, she had started to become restless. And not in the sleepy sort of way. Almost frustratedly, she pulled up her bookmarks, searching through for a specific folder. Clicking on the first thing, a video popped up. She settled into her chair as she clicked play, glad she didn’t have to deal with headphone wires since she lived alone.

As the silly awkward beginning got past, Vriska’s hand slid down her front as the girls on screen started to kiss and run their hands over each other. Her fingers played with her pants, getting them open with a rock of her hips. Watching the scene on her screen had only furthered in making her crotch tingly and warm. Her hand slipped into her pants, allowing her to grind on the palm of it as the girls on screen got furthered involved. The tops had come off and they were exploring each other’s boobs and nipples, as well as teasing collarbones and necks with licks and kisses. Vriska’s other hand had pulled up her shirt, groping her own chest roughly before pinching one of her nipple, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger gently.

The excitement had greatly increased the feeling in her groin, her fingers slipping past her underwear to rub directly at her nook. The slick entrance beckoned her fingers to slip in, her hips already trying to force it as the heel of her palm grinded more on the sheath of her bulge, causing her to buck slightly. As the girls on screen had already moved on, sprawled out on the floor with one of their heads between the others legs, Vriska plunged her already lightly stained fingers into her wet nook. The sudden action caused her to tense up, and the burst of sensation brought her bulge to the edge, pushing out all at once and coiling around her wrist, blue colored material leaking down her hand. The tip flicked, the entire eight inches of slimy muscle wriggling and tightening around her as she got to work, pumping her fingers slowly in and out of her nook.

A few minutes past, and the girls in the video were scissoring with a toy between them. In the mean time, Vriska had managed to de-pants herself with her free hand, and now her legs were splayed in a V over the arms of her chair, her crotch prepped for viewing if anyone had been there to watch. Her one hand was still going to town on her nook, while the other one had pulled her bulge off, now tending to it with squeezing strokes. She breathed heavily as she worked herself, teeth gritted as her hand went further in, practically fisting herself with pleasure as her bulge was given sweet squeezes that made her want to thrust her hips into someone. She managed to keep up the ministrations for a while longer before she tensed up, toes curling as her tongue lolled out with her release. Her bulge let out a mess of blue colored genetic material, covering her entire bottom half and then some, dripping onto the floor. Her legs twitched as she rode out her orgasm, her hand giving her sensitive bulge a few more strokes to milk the sensation longer. As she came down from her sky high adventure, she drew in a shaky breath before letting it out, her muscles already setting in with tiredness.

Standing up as best as she could, her bulge slipped back into its sheath as the little self auto floor scrubber went to work around her desk. She’s have to wash her chair cushions tomorrow, but for now she headed to the bathroom to wash off, before coming back and getting a new out of panties on. She’d do without pants for a night, and she slid back into bed, feeling more relaxed and relieved than she had earlier. Maybe she could get used to this in time, and perhaps with a little extra added into her routine to make it more enjoyable. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my works, think about supporting me! [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/K3K66C24)


End file.
